


Blue Orb Special

by oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Technology, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Naughtiness, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: Hux and Ren use alien technology to get their rocks off while light years apart.





	Blue Orb Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gundamoocow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/gifts).



> Inspired by these weird blue balls in the bathroom at the Hyatt. 
> 
>  

 

The hotels on Garhava Quinary are known for their opulence and comfort but Hux selected this particular hotel in the capital city for another reason entirely.  After the fourth run-through of his speech for the following day he puts the data pad away and removes his gloves. Stationed next to his bed is a orifice of clear plastic filled with small blue balls with a gel-like consistency.  He has seen them only once before, years ago before he learned the trick to this particular piece of technology. The native name for it is unpronounceable to basic-speakers but the crude translation ‘sensory pit’ lacks a certain charm.  Most humans refer to the device as the Blue Orb Special and it’s uses are limited only by the imagination.

 

He asked Ren to wait by the com for his call and when it’s patched through he’s pleased that the knight is not abrupt with him but full of his own curiosity.  

 

“Are you lying down?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you unclothed?”

 

Ren grunts his assent and waits with a charming patience for Hux to continue speaking.

 

“I’m going to put my hand into the device.  Tell me when you feel something.”

 

“What am I supposed to feel?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Without further ado Hux dips his hand into the soft blue orbs.  A prickling sensation follows, not unlike a low-level electric current.

 

“Do you feel it?”

 

“I don’t feel anything.”

 

He’s forgotten to focus.  Hux concentrates on the thought of Ren’s hair, thick and luxurious beneath his hands.  One the other end of the com Ren gasps.

 

“Is that… is that you?”

 

Hux playfully tugs a lock of his hair and feels Ren jerk a little in response.

 

“That’s incredible.”

 

“Just you wait.”

 

He takes his time massaging Ren’s scalp before two fingers slide down the knight’s forehead to stroke the bridge of his nose.

 

“That tickles,” Kylo murmurs, but he finds the invisible palm of Hux’s hand and rubs his nose in it like a beloved pet.   Hux taps the point of it with a fingertip while Ren huffs out a laugh that kisses his wrist with the barest sensation. Here are Ren’s lips, plump and impossibly soft.  A finger slides into the wet warmth of a mouth, brushing past teeth before Ren's tongue closes against it for a gentle suck.

 

A stutter on the end of the con makes Hux suspicious.

 

“Are you touching yourself?”

 

“...”

 

“Stop this instant.”

 

“It feels good.”

 

“It will feel better shortly.  Take your hands away or I’ll disconnect the call.”

 

“...Sorry.”  Ren presses an apologetic kiss to where he feels his hand and Hux fights the urge to palm his own erection now that he’s forbidden Ren to.  Instead his hand finds a chin in need of a shave and he scritches at Ren’s stubble for a moment. His knight loves this and though he won’t admit it outloud the soft exhale in Hux's ear betrays him.  The expanse of Ren’s chest draws him downwards to caress hard nipples, feeling the sparse hair that surrounds each sensitive peak.

 

“Lower,” Ren groans as a finger drags down his torso.  Hux can’t resist tracing his belly button, making the knight squirm.  Curious fingers find the thatch of hair at his groin and tug at coarse curls.  He ignores the place Ren wants him most in favor of splaying his fingers over his scrotum-- asking permission to rub and squeeze in the gentle way Ren is partial to during foreplay.

 

“Please,” his knight begs him.  Hux cups his balls, comforted by the familiar heft of them and awed anew by the trust Ren has in him to grasp just so before giving the barest tug.  An encouraging moan has him focusing on the impossibly sensitive spot behind them. He would kiss Ren here if he could but for now a soothing finger will have to do.  He finds the curve of Ren’s buttocks and follows it deep into the crevice to trace the pucker of his entrance.

 

“Hux, please….”

 

“None of that,” he admonishes Ren.  But he focuses his thoughts on the heavy cock that begs his attention.  When his hand grasps the slickness of it Ren cries out so sweetly that he can’t help but rub the tip with a finger before turning his attention to the little cluster of nerves below the head.  If they had the time he would tease the knight for as long as he could stand it before giving in. But it’s been too long for both of them. With the ease of long practice he grips the shaft and begins to pump.  Ren pants in his ear and he fancies he can feel the heat of it. He pictures the knight lying on the bed on his back, hair falling over his eyes and lips parted and swollen with arousal. One large hand is no doubt rubbing at a stiff nipple while the other will be thrown over his face.  

 

“You’re so close,” Hux taunts him, twisting his grip a little and eliciting a strangled gasp.  “You’re going to come all over yourself, aren’t you? _Dirty boy._ ”

 

His own heart pounds in his ears in time to Ren’s frantic breathing.  The pressure builds until Ren’s practically sobbing into his earpiece, desperate to be finished.

 

“Come for me, Ren,” he murmurs, “I want to feel you again.”

 

As if on cue Ren lets out an uninhibited cry and Hux enjoys the strange sensation of Ren’s ejaculate spilling over his fingers before disappearing.

 

They share a moment of silence, Hux’s hand stroking a muscular thigh in mute approval until the connection fades.  His fingertips brush tiny blue orbs again and he withdraws his hand.

 

“I miss you,” He says after a moment.

 

“I know… Miss you too…”

 

“Should we try again tomorrow?”

 

Ren’s husky laugh in his ear brings a smile to his face.  “It’s a date.”

 


End file.
